


Let's Just Stay on the Ground...

by Sillus



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And LOOK HOW LONG IT IS, Boss Fight!, Fluff, Humor, I HAVE A PROBLEM I KNOW, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, My very first live write, Slightly edited version of a Live Write, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: "Where...?" Hyrule murmurs, trying to find some sort of landmark he might be familiar with. Wait a second, why are the cloudsground level?"Oh,fuckthis!" Warriors shouts, throwing his arms up.





	Let's Just Stay on the Ground...

**Author's Note:**

> *Cackles*  
This was a joy to write! Mostly because I wrote this in a completely different way than usual.  
Live Writing is surprisingly fun! I'd love to keep doing it! It really challenges me to go with what I've got and think on the fly!  
I hope you enjoy!

The late evening sun shines through the branches as Hyrule meanders his way through the forest. The group stopped early today, Time deciding to give everyone a break after Twilight insisted on it, but Hyrule found that he had this restless energy just itching for him to get up and _move_. Legend, because it's always Legend, had told him to scram for a few and burn that energy of his so he could get some sleep tonight. Since then, Hyrule has been wandering around the forest they had settled down in for the night.

He doesn't know how long he has been at it, but Hyrule finds that he loves seeing the different lands in each time period, appalled by how different they are. Home is still home, but there is a new thrill coursing through his body every time they land in a new place. How he ever got used to wandering around one time period, he will never know. How could he have possibly been so _content_?

"There you are!"

Hyrule jumps at the exclamation, whipping around to see Warriors fighting his way through a bush. Perhaps there _are _some drawbacks to this entire situation after all; he has become far too lax and carefree with the others. Had Warriors been an enemy—

"It's been almost two hours," Warriors chuckles, oblivious to Hyrule's plight. "We were starting to worry about you!"

"Has it really been that long?" Hyrule asks, relaxing and attempting to calm his racing heart. Warriors claps him on the shoulder with another chuckle.

"Yes! You really need to start keeping track of time. Come along now, Wild was almost done with dinner when I left, so I imagine it's getting cold by now."

Hyrule eagerly falls into step beside Warriors at the prospect of food, letting the captain weave his way through the forest on a path invisible to Hyrule's eyes. Why do the others always follow one specific path? Why not deviate from it and explore for a bit? There are other ways to get to the same place, and a sense of adventure never hurt anybody!

Hyrule doesn't think he will ever understand. The others are so strange.

Warriors suddenly pauses, narrowing his eyes. "Hyrule?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are those trees blurry to you too?"

Before Hyrule can even follow Warriors' gaze, he feels a pressure settle in his temples; a _familiar_ pressure akin to his magic, but darker.

Then it hits him.

"We're switching," Hyrule blurts out.

They only need to exchange a glance before Warriors starts _running_, Hyrule chasing after him. The last time they switched time periods while separated had been while Twilight and Four were off on their own. They had gone from Wild's Hyrule to Time's Hyrule, and it had taken _hours_ to reunite with them, seeing as how he and the others landed closer to the castle, while Four and Twilight landed in Lake Hylia. The two were ultimately fine, but Time had declared that their one and only rule was to stay together when switching.

But there is only so much Hyrule and Warriors can do while they grow increasingly dizzy as the world bends and twists around them. Hyrule trips over... something, and faceplants onto the ground, his nose throbbing in pain. He briefly hopes it isn't broken. His vision fades to white, and then suddenly the air is incredibly thin and _cold_!

When he pushes himself to take a look around, he sees Warriors on the verge of panicking. That's when Hyrule notices that the ground beneath their feet is not grass, but ancient stone. When he looks up, he sees only the bright blue sky. A burst of wind nearly sends the two tumbling over, leaving a lingering chill when it subsides.

"Where...?" Hyrule murmurs, trying to find some sort of landmark he might be familiar with. Wait a second, why are the clouds _ground level_?

"Oh fuck this!" Warriors shouts, throwing his arms up. Hyrule stands, cradling his nose. It doesn't _feel_ broken? Hopefully it's just bruised…

However, that is the _least_ of their problems right now.

"Where are we?" Hyrule yells as another gust of wind attacks them. Warriors flails his arms in both confusion and in an attempt to keep himself upright.

"I don't know," He calls back, “but we’re not exactly uh… on the ground."

Are they floating? As in... in the sky?

"Wait, are we in Sky’s time period?" Hyrule asks.

Before Warriors can reply--though he doubts the captain has a good response anyway--there is a loud roar that has them both covering their ears.

"I would just like to make myself clear," Warriors says when the roar subsides, "whoever's fucking time period this is, I hate it. Fuck this place. This is the Tower of Winds all over again."

"At least we had food," Hyrule mutters. Warriors groans.

"Don't remind me." He considers Hyrule for a moment. "Where should we go?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because we are _very_ clearly lost on some island floating in the sky with what sounds like a _giant_ monster that's going to prove to be a pain in the ass. This is your specialty. Where're we going?"

"Uh..." Hyrule has no clue! What is he supposed to do, pull a map out of his ass and say, “It's this way!”? He doesn't think so!

Luckily, or unluckily, they don't have to decide. A dark blur appears from nowhere and lets out a roar identical to the one they heard earlier, heading right for them. Throwing their hands over their ears again, Hyrule and Warriors scramble to get away, Warriors grabbing Hyrule's arm and practically dragging him along when Hyrule nearly tripped over his own feet. The monster crashes into where they just were, breaking what Hyrule now recognizes as a bridge into two and effectively blocking them off from the other side. It flies away with another roar, though this one sounds significantly more pained and distorted than the last two.

"I guess this way?" Hyrule offers weakly. Warriors rolls his eyes.

"Spectacular."

* * *

Twilight groans, holding a hand to his head. Goddess, why does switching _suck_?

"Alright," Time calls, grabbing his attention, "sound off. Is everyone okay?"

"'M good," Twilight grumbles, deciding to keep his eyes closed for a little longer. He's so dizzy...

"Just peachy," Legend snaps.

"Where are we?" Wind asks.

"We're not in my Hyrule," Four replies.

"Not mine either," Sky comments.

"I have no signal on my slate," Wild adds.

Silence.

Twilight opens his eyes, wincing at the bright light. He looks around, counting six heads and then himself.

"Where are Hyrule and Warriors?" He asks.

Another moment of silence passes before Legend throws up his arms.

"Dammit, _this_ shit again?" He shouts. "Does _anyone_ know where we are? Because if we're in one of their time periods, we're so screwed!"

"We're only screwed if it's Hyrule's time," Time corrects.

Twilight glances at his surroundings, seeing a very familiar bridge over a terrifyingly large chasm.

He sighs. "This is my time."

"Oh, good." Legend puts his hands on his hips. "You know the layout of the land here!"

"Not good," Twilight replies. "My Hyrule is _massive_. Not as big as Wild or Hyrule's, but pretty close."

Legend lets out a muttered curse as everyone else sighs.

Time turns to him. "Where should we start?"

Twilight takes a moment to think, pondering over the different locations. Right now, they're at Eldin Bridge, so if they split into two parties, then they could probably meet up near Lake Hylia?

Twilight straightens up. A decent plan, and probably the best they're going to get. "I'll take Legend, Wind, and Wild. Time, you take Four and Sky." Twilight pulls out his map, showing Time the different paths and the meeting point. Time's group is to head west, taking the main paths in the hopes of finding their two missing companions while Twilight's group heads south past Kakariko. If all else fails, they go to the desert.

Twilight just hopes they're not on Snow Peak.

As the two groups head out, Hyrule and Warriors manage to navigate their way inside one of the many rooms, pulling the door closed and slumping against the ground with their backs to it. They catch their breaths, thankful that they have some shelter from the wind now.

They hear another furious roar. While it's faint, it still causes the two to stiffen and fall quiet, listening for anything that might give their unwanted companion away.

When nothing appears, Hyrule lets out a tired sigh and pushes himself to his feet. Warriors follows, and together they begin slowly making their way into the room. The ceilings are high, and the floor looks less than safe--the various holes in the ground attesting to that. A giant fan is embedded into one wall, but what stands out to Hyrule the most is the black and purple... goop? Slime? Whatever it is, it's coating parts of the walls.

"I don't like the looks of that," Warriors mutters.

"I don't either," Hyrule agrees. "It looks too much like that malice-stuff Wild described."

"Oh, not that. I meant the weird yellow thing."

"What?"

Warriors points, and when Hyrule looks, he sees a creature that looks to be a combination of a cucco and an old lady walking around with little _plop plop_ sounds.

"Okay," Hyrule chokes out, trying to keep quiet as to not disturb... whatever that is. "I also don't like that."

"You think it's friendly?"

"I don't want to know what it'll do if it's not."

Another roar, but it's still faint. However, the weird yellow thing lets out a startled screech and starts running around, flapping its wings wildly.

Warriors and Hyrule watch it for a moment, blinking.

"It's harmless," They mutter in unison.

Deciding to leave the panicking thingy be, they take stock of what else lies in wait in the room. Three other doors wait on the other walls, more of those yellow thingies scamper about, and the floor creaks underneath their feet with every step, leaving Hyrule and Warriors tip-toeing around in the fear of having the floor underneath their feet crumble and send them falling to their deaths.

Because why would there be stable ground underneath their feet?

When nothing useful makes itself known, they regroup at the door to the north, deciding that it's the safest place should the floor give out purely because of the railings.

"Where should we go?" Hyrule asks.

"I already made you the decision maker," Warriors grumbles.

"Warriors, it doesn't matter," Hyrule huffs. “We’re both equally as lost and confused.”

"Fair point. Let's try this door then?"

They eye the northern door, glancing up to see the giant fan spinning away. Hyrule wonders why it's spinning, and _how_ it's spinning, but before he can ask, Warriors is already opening the door. They look through, seeing nothing but railing in a mockery of a balcony. Hyrule steps outside and the wind promptly shoves him into the stone railings, eliciting a grunt from him when it digs into his abdomen.

"Ow."

"Come back!" Warriors shouts over the wind. "This is a dead end! We'll find another door and go from there!"

As Hyrule steadies himself, there is another roar. However, this one is _much_ closer. Almost as if...

Hyrule snaps his head up, seeing what looks like a dragon hurtling straight towards him. Yelling, he throws himself through the doorway, crashing into Warriors and sending them sprawling to the ground as the dragon slams into the balcony and breaks it into pieces. As they scramble to their feet, they hear the dragon let out a series of pained and distorted cries, the beating of its wings growing louder and louder.

"Fuck, move away from the door. Move!" Warriors shouts, grabbing Hyrule's arm again and sprinting away. Just as they reach the middle of the room, the door--and the majority of the wall and the fan--bursts apart as the dragon crashes through it and lands in a heap of limbs just mere feet away from where they are. It doesn't move.

They slowly back away, finding the southern door suddenly very appealing. It's not that far away, and this dragon doesn't seem to be exactly... conscious.

Or at least, that _was_ the case. The dragon jerks, lets out several growls that sound more like whimpers, and pushes itself to its feet, wings stretching out to their full length as it lets out another cry.

"Keep going," Warriors whispers. "Slowly..."

Careful step after careful step, Hyrule hardly dares to breathe as the dragon slowly reorients itself and glances around the room. Why does it have so many eyes? And in different sizes, too? Those don't look like they belong. And is it covered in that weird goop, too?

A loud crack has Hyrule freezing. He turns to Warriors, who has a grimace on his face, the ground beneath his feet suddenly sporting cracks in it.

The dragon whips its head to face them. _Fuck_.

"Run!" Warriors yells.

Hyrule doesn't waste any time, turning around and sprinting toward the door. The dragon lets out an enraged cry, and suddenly there's a rapidly increasing amount of heat catching up to him. Hyrule dives to the side, just barely avoiding the flames, and he sees Warriors do the same.

The dragon charges, eyes locked on Hyrule. He jumps to his feet, eyes darting around for an escape. He doesn't have enough time! Shit, shit, shit! He throws his shield up, bracing himself and prepared to cast a spell--!

Another furious roar has Hyrule peeking over the top of his shield. The dragon snaps it's jaws at him, claws scrabbling on the ground for purchase.

"Move, you moron!" Warriors orders. "I can't hold him for much longer!"

He obeys, and as he runs he takes the chance to size up his enemy. The dragon is covered in that goop, but it's also wearing a large amount of armor that his sword won't pierce. The dragon chases after him, but whatever Warriors is doing is keeping it from moving freely.

Then it turns around.

As it does, Hyrule sees that Warriors is using a hookshot, the end of it embedded in its tail. He retracts the chain and rolls away as flames scorch the ground from where he just was. The tail whips back and slams into Hyrule, sending him flying back. His head cracks against a wall and his vision spins as he crumples to the ground. How the hell are they going to manage _this_? Warriors' trick probably won't work a second time, especially with the dragon now focusing on him.

Warriors is rolling away from another wave of fire when Hyrule gets an idea and pulls out his bow.

_Just shoot the eye! Works every time!_

He nocks an arrow and takes aim, biting his cheek as the dragon keeps moving around in a wild and unpredictable manner. If he can just find a pattern...

_There_!

Hyrule seizes his chance, letting the arrow fly loose, his aim true. It strikes one of those unnatural-looking eyes and it bursts into more goop, causing the dragon to spasm and let out shriek of pain.

"Keep doing that!" Warriors shouts, unsheathing his sword and slashing at another eyeball on its leg. He rolls away as Hyrule shoots another arrow and causes another eye to burst. Maybe this isn't so impossible!

The dragon flails its limbs, trying to find and land a hit on one of them as they run circles around it. Warriors makes sure to keep it distracted while Hyrule picks off eye after eye, avoiding any rubble that falls his way and trying not to trip over one of those yellow thingies.

It only takes one slipup.

As Hyrule is scrambling back to avoid a particularly large chunk of stone, one of the dragon's legs slams into his side, sending Hyrule rolling across the ground, his bow flying out of his hands. Before he can stop himself, the ground disappears from underneath him.

His stomach lurches as gravity digs its claws into him.

"_Hyrule_!" Warriors cries as his friend disappears into one of the various holes in the ground.

The wind roars in his ears as Hyrule flails his arms in the air. He spins and spins, losing track of which way is up, which way is down, and where he even is. All he can see is a mixture of white and blue. His heart pounds in his chest, almost drowning out the wind. _Come on, Link! Steady yourself!_

When the world stops rotating around him, Hyrule calls upon his magic and grits his teeth together as his body begins to transform. Turning into a fairy has always felt rather strange to him, especially given how fragile he becomes. The wind bullies him as he struggles to reorient himself once again, flapping the little wings as fast as he possible can, ignoring the shrieking muscles in his shoulders and the dizziness from his brief free-fall.

He didn't account for the wind, but he also didn't exactly have _time_ to account for the wind. Either way, Hyrule is forced to ride the gusts as best as he can, fighting to fly back up to the temple where Warriors is, left to face off against the dragon by himself. His progress isn't exactly great.

Nothing can _ever_ be easy, can it?

* * *

Twilight, Legend, Wind, and Wild are in the middle of south Hyrule Field when Wind lets out a yelp.

"You okay?" Twilight asks, immediately scanning the younger hero for any injuries. Wind rubs at his head, waving Twilight off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He grumbles. "It just felt like something hit my head!"

"Well," Legend hums, bending down to scoop up what looks like a tiny chunk of stone, "something _did_ hit you in the head."

Wind and Wild frown, Wind taking the stone to scrutinize while Wild just looks bewildered.

"Falling rocks?" He mumbles.

"Wait a second, let me see that!" Twilight snatches the tiny rock from Wind's hands, ignoring his protests as he holds it up between his thumb and pointer finger.

He squints at it, twisting and turning his hand to get a better look at it. Why does it look familiar? It's a tiny piece of stone, and yet Twilight knows he has seen it before! But where?

"What's so interesting about it?" Wind asks, forgetting his brief anger and instead trying to get a better look--though his height works against him.

"It's a rock that fell out of the sky," Legend drawls. "Interesting, sure, but we have two morons to look for."

Twilight huffs. "I know, but--"

A loud crashing sound interrupts him. They all turn around and watch as large chunks of rubble fall and hit the ground right where they were standing mere moments ago, the stone crumbling upon impact and forcing them to cover their eyes--lest they get dust in them.

_Oh_.

"Twilight, what the hell?" Legend yelps, scrambling back to put more distance between himself and the rubble.

"Why are there rocks falling from the sky?" Wild asks, walking closer to investigate.

Twilight tosses the tiny stone aside. "I have an idea, and I know _exactly_ where Hyrule and Warriors are."

As Twilight's group sets off once more--now moving at a much quicker pace--Warriors ducks behind a large chunk of stone, flinching when flames barrage his makeshift shield.

Argorok is _really_ angry today. Warriors fights to get his hookshot on properly once more as the dragon stops spewing fire to let out another enraged cry.

All he can think about is how this bastard was the one who sent Hyrule to his death, a boss normally a mere annoyance to him! Argorok might be some big scary dragon, but now that Warriors knows how to effectively deal with it, Argorok has devolved into this encounter that's more like a chore than anything else!

And he let it kill Hyrule.

Its flapping wings give Warriors his warning. He tucks into a roll just as it charges, ramming its head into the stone he was just hiding behind and letting out a screech of frustration when it finds that its prey has escaped its grasp once more.

_Not today, bitch._

Warriors aims his hookshot at one of the few remaining eyeballs, letting out a disgusted noise when it bursts from the impact of the item. There is one more on its arm, and then he'll have to see what happens next.

Argorok slams its arms onto the floor, cracking the ground even more--how it's still there is appalling to Warriors, but at least he has room to run for now. He takes advantage of the surprisingly sturdy floor as Argorok whips its tail around to hopefully catch him off guard. Instead, Warriors raises his hookshot and aims for a patch of vines. He narrowly avoids the appendage, letting himself fall to the ground on the other side of his enemy. He is forced to jump out of the way of the arm with the eyeball, claws gleaming as they just barely miss his chest.

He lets his hookshot fly, but bites back an angry yell when it misses and bounces harmlessly off the armor. It's moving too fast for his hookshot. He'll just have to try something different.

If the eyeball is on its arm, then Warriors is going to have to get close and personal with this thing. As he avoids the various chunks of rubble and the pissed off dragon, he slowly moves closer and closer, ducking under limbs and ignoring the pain from the ones he failed to dodge. With his sword drawn, he deflects the other arm with his shield and slashes forward. The dragon jerks away just in time to miss his attack, and Warriors is forced to get himself out of harm's way before the flames burn him to a crisp.

_Dammit!_

A bow would be _perfect_ right now, but he doesn't have his and Hyrule's is who knows where! Maybe he can--

A little pink ball shoots past him, flying high above the dragon and circling around. Warriors holds off on attacking, instead darting from cover to cover. What the hell is that thing?

Just as he contemplates ignoring it altogether, a bright glow emits from it. The dragon lets out a screech, ducking its head to avoid the bright light. Warriors peers through his fingers, seeing the glow expand and take on a different shape.

And suddenly, Hyrule is screaming as he falls from _nowhere_ and latches onto the dragon's back. Warriors gapes as Argorok writhes, head whipping back and jaws snapping at Hyrule but to no avail. As Hyrule struggles with... whatever he is doing, Warriors snaps out of his stupor and seizes the opportunity. With a yell of his own, he charges and swings his sword once more.

The eye bursts, and Argorok's movements grow wilder as spasms wrack its body. Hyrule is tossed off, landing on the ground with a pained groan. Warriors chases after him, ignoring the dying creature in favor of making sure Hyrule is actually _real_.

He certainly feels real as Warriors gathers him up into his arms. He certainly sounds real as he whimpers in pain. That broken arm is no illusion, and neither are those scrapes and cuts.

"Holy shit, I thought you were dead!" Warriors yells.

"I did too," Hyrule grunts, lifting his head off of Warriors' shoulder to peer behind him. That's when Warriors notices that the room has become eerily silent, save for their heavy breathing and the shifting of stone.

Warriors turns around to see Argorok crouched low, now free of the weird goop but still covered in armor. They have a silent staring contest, Warriors being sure to keep himself between the monster and Hyrule while Argorok lashes its tail.

He can see the orange light between its scales, and he knows exactly what the beast is going to do.

"Fuck!" Warriors scoops Hyrule up, feeling a small twinge of guilt when he lets out another whimper, and scrambles out of Argorok's sight as it unleashes another round of flames. "Piece of _shit_!"

"Rude," Hyrule coughs as Warriors sets him down in a fairly secure spot.

"Don't move," He orders. "I'll handle this."

He misses the rueful look Hyrule gives him as Warriors sprints back into battle. Argorok screeches, lashing out with its head and snapping its jaws at him. Warriors bashes its head away with his shield, sword flying to try and cut into the bottom of its neck, only to discover that it's _also_ covered in armor.

"Fucking bullshit," Warriors snaps as he avoids more fire and claws.

Meanwhile, Hyrule cradles his arm to his chest, internally debating with himself.

He has two options: Hyrule can either heal his arm as much as he can and attempt to join Warriors in the fight while maybe suffering from even _more_ dizziness now coupled with the possibility of passing out, or he can fight through the pain of having a broken arm and use what's left of his magic for something else.

Because sitting this fight out is _not_ an option.

Shield and Reflect would be amazing to use here, but he won't be able to hold either spells up for very long, never mind at the same time. Jump wouldn't be terrible, as it takes very little magic to use, but it wouldn't be terribly useful. Fire probably wouldn't be great to use against a fire-breathing dragon covered in armor, especially with his sword arm broken...

Wait a second... it's covered in armor!

He knows what he needs to do.

Stifling a groan, Hyrule pushes himself up. He pokes his head over the top of the rubble, and quickly brings it back down with a gasp as fire scorches the wall above him. Man, that's really _hot_. This is such a terrible plan, but Hyrule isn't about to let Warriors fend for himself _again_! Especially since he can potentially end this nonsense here and now.

"Stupid dragons and their inconvenient timing," Hyrule mumbles under his breath as the fire dies down. He deems it safe enough to start making his way over to where Warriors is trying to hack away at the armor to dislodge it. He hasn't spotted Hyrule yet, which is good for him considering that Warriors is as bad as Wild when it comes to the safety of others.

Hyrule has done things _far_ more dangerous and stupid than this. This is, what, his fifth dragon? Sixth? And it's wearing _metal armor_! He has the perfect opportunity.

Hyrule stubbornly takes step after step, doing his best not to jostle his arm too much and biting on his tongue to stop from screaming in pain. He lets the magic left in his system build up and up. Is he really doing this? What a terrible idea. If this dragon turns around at any given point, he's so _screwed_!

The tail nearly ruins his plan. Hyrule throws himself to the floor just in time to avoid it. As he begins crawling forward, he notices that the tail is also covered in armor and is moving back into his reach.

This is as good of a chance as he is going to get. Hyrule jumps, snagging the tail with his right hand and ignoring the burst of fear and pain as the dragon whips around and sets its eyes on him. Hyrule bites his lip, fighting through the pain and digging his fingers into the little spaces between each plate.

"Hyrule, I _told_ you not to move!" Warriors yells, leaping forward and slashing at the dragon in an attempt to distract it from him.

Hyrule shoots him a grin, feeling his magic gather at his fingertips. With a bellow, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets his magic to the rest.

Electricity tears from his body, leaving behind a burning emptiness as Hyrule desperately fights to keep his grip. The dragon jerks and spasms, the metal armor its wearing containing the electricity from his spell, forcing it to run its course through both Hyrule, who is immune to it due to it being his own energy, and the dragon, who is _not_ as immune. His grip slips just seconds later, leaving Hyrule to crash to the ground and begin a new battle against dizziness.

He does not get to see what Thunder did to the dragon. The dizziness overtakes him and his vision goes black.

And Warriors? Warriors is _pissed_.

Can _nobody_ in this group be at least somewhat _logical_? Argorok continues to spasm as Hyrule lies on the ground, out cold and unaware of the potential, no, _definite_ danger he has put himself in _once_ _again_!

"I don't get paid enough for this bullshit!"

Warriors does not waste the opportunity Hyrule has given him, though. Instead, he takes his sword and shoves it through the roof of Argorok's mouth, popping a piece of armor off as he does so. The dragon spasms for another moment, then slumps to the ground, forcing Warriors to drop his sword to avoid the teeth.

He instead rushes to Hyrule, who is too still for his liking. When close, he can see that Hyrule is breathing, but it's faint and shallow.

"No wonder Legend gets on your case all the time; this is a terrible habit of yours," Warriors scolds despite Hyrule not being aware enough to hear him. His skin is terribly hot and covered in sweat, and that broken arm just looks even worse than before.

He turns back around to find a door they have yet to go through, when he freezes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Argorok is pushing itself to its feet. How, Warriors has no idea and would _love_ to issue a formal complaint to any god that's willing to listen because there is a _sword_ sticking through its _head_!

Black blood seeps from the wound, pouring down its face and dripping to the floor below. Warriors doesn't know what to do at this point. With Hyrule unconscious after using that crazy lightning spell _while_ it was wearing metal armor, and with his sword stuck in its head, Warriors is left weaponless and with deadweight.

As Argorok looms over them with a murderous gleam in its dark eyes, both Warriors and the dragon stiffen when they hear a click.

Argorok leaves claw marks in the ground as it's suddenly yanked back, a surprised noise coming from both it and Warriors. Argorok flails, twisting around to bite at something behind it.

He hears a familiar yell and Argorok lets out a shriek in reply, a piece of armor from its back falling to the ground. The sight of Twilight clambering onto the struggling dragon has Warriors' jaw dropping.

Twilight doesn't say anything, simply grabbing ahold of a piece of armor still attached to the dragon's back and sinking his own sword into the back of the dragon, where yet _another_ unnatural eyeball lies. While it's not the same as the other ones, it still bursts when Twilight's sword cuts into it, and Argorok falls limp with one last cry of agony.

Twilight jumps down from the dragon, ripping Warriors' sword from its head as he does so. Legend and Wild appear from behind Argorok, each sporting a hookshot and an expression that's a mix between fury and concern.

"We have _one_ rule," Twilight says as he makes his way over to Warriors and Hyrule. "Just one."

"It's not our fault the Switch happened out of nowhere!"

"That's how it always happens!"

"Oh give them a break, Twi!" Wild intervenes, lightly shoving him aside and thrusting the hookshot into his hands. Legend tosses his own after Wild's, kneeling down to inspect the two with a scrutinizing gaze that sees far more than it should.

"Hyrule has a broken arm and he used his magic again," Warriors informs.

"And you have several cuts on your arms that need to be treated before they get infected," Legend says, glaring at Warriors. "Wild, potions please."

Warriors glances down at his arms. Legend is right: he _does_ have several cuts on his arms. When did they get there?

"Are they okay?" He hears Wind call from the other side of the corpse.

"As okay as they can be when left to their own devices!" Legend shouts back.

"We can't be that bad," Warriors huffs.

"You're bad enough with _Wild_," Twilight mutters, lifting Hyrule into his lap and checking for any injuries Warriors might have missed.

"Hey!" Wild protests.

"Hyrule is not much of an improvement, because he's a self-sacrificing idiot," Legend adds, grabbing a potion from Wild and holding it out for Warriors to take.

"We're all self-sacrificing idiots though," Wind says as he joins them. Legend rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but these two especially!"

"Less blabbering, more patching up," Twilight interrupts, though he's grinning at their antics.

* * *

As it turns out, Warriors and Hyrule had ended up in a temple Twilight had to go through on his journey, while everyone else had ended up _literally_ _across_ _the_ _country_. Warriors has never been a huge fan of teleporting, but this experience alone has him not looking forward to the next time they switch worlds.

Twilight carries Hyrule while Legend and Wild support Warriors between them. Wind bounces ahead, being called back by Twilight when he goes to run off and explore the ancient ruins of the City in the Sky.

"We're not far from the entrance," Twilight says.

"How do we get down?" Warriors asks.

Wild and Legend grimace as Twilight grins.

"We'll call it one hell of a ride and leave it at that," He chuckles.

"I already told you once, and I'm gonna tell you again," Legend snaps. "I'm _not_ taking that thing _down_, thank you very much!"

"Do I want to know?" Warriors asks.

"Nope," Wild replies. "But you will once we get there."

And true to Wild's word, Warriors ends up regretting ever splitting up from the group before the Switch even occurred.

"What the hell is that?"

Twilight sends him a wolfish grin. "One hell of a ride."

"It's a cannon," Wind helpfully explains.

"I'm not getting in that thing again," Legend states.

"Again?" Warriors asks.

"We had to take one to get up here," Wild replies.

Warriors really doesn't want to know how that's even _possible_.

"Don't worry," Twilight chuckles, gently setting Hyrule down. "I won't make any of you take it down. Not while they're injured anyway."

"Then how are we getting down?" Legend asks, crossing his arms.

"You're not. I'm just heading down to grab Time and the others. Unless," Twilight smirks, "you _want_ another ride?"

Legend turns away. "Not a chance."

They spend the next couple of days in the City in the Sky, Warriors and Hyrule gradually healing from their injuries. Luckily, Time took pity on them and decided that to leave their scolding for another day, though he _did_ make it very clear not to split up to far away from the rest of the group--especially if they have been in the same time period for a while.

It takes a lot of convincing to get the some of the others into the cannon so they can get back to the surface. Warriors is honestly not sure why at first. It's just a canon, right? It can't be that different from when Wild launched them into the air on a tree like that one time, can it?

Yes, Warriors discovers. Yes it can.

"Twilight," Warriors says very carefully as he treads water in the lake.

"Yes?" Twilight answers.

"I just want to make it very clear," he takes a deep breath, "that I _fucking_ hate your time period."

Twilight bursts out laughing.

"I second this," Hyrule replies, clinging to Warriors' arm with a shell-shocked look on his face. Twilight at least has the decency to look guilty. They all forget Hyrule can't swim.

"If it's any comfort," Sky chimes in, "we don't do that in my time period to get to the Surface."

"What do you do?" Warriors asks, curious. He regrets asking when Sky brightens up considerably with a cheeky grin.

"We jump off from the docks!"

Warriors decides to give up on ever understanding transportation between the ground and the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write something semi-serious, can I? LOL Humor is far too fun!  
I left some hints in the story that eludes to future ideas. ;)  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
